


Don't let me go

by Fangirlmoon



Series: Derek 'Hondo' Morgan [11]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Spencer Reid, Goodbyes, Hurt Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Reid has a hard time saying goodbye to Morgan.____AU in which Derek Morgan's reason to leave the BAU is he took on the position as a Teamleader with the LAPD Swat.[This is based on "criminal minds" and "S.W.A.T", Derek Morgan and Daniel Harrelson are the same person in this AU]
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid
Series: Derek 'Hondo' Morgan [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080692
Kudos: 28





	Don't let me go

**Author's Note:**

> I advice you to read the previous parts first for a better understanding of the storyline.

"We will meet in front of the hotel in half an hour, then pick up Reid and say goodbye to Morgan at the station before flying home." Emily gave the plan and proceeded to inform JJ that she will be packing up her stuff so the two of them could go to Morgan's. 

"This is not what I imagined a Derek Morgan would live like." JJ commented as she let's her hand slide over the old table. "I understand why you like it so much. It's like you designed it."

She didn't get an answer before Reid got up the stairs getting his stuff and she looked at the pictures at the shelf. One was his old team his new one. There was one with Garcia and one with his family and hidden behind was one with Reid. She remembers that day,the team had finished up a case and spend a few hours at the beach. The picture was taking just when they came out of the water, Morgan and Reid both wearing a big smile. As she picked the frame up a picture fell out from behind,it was a picture from her wedding. Reid was sitting next to Will and her, Henry on his lap. There was a stack with pictures laying directly next to the wall,she wouldn't have seen if if she hadn't picked up the frame. The upper lying picture was covered in dust, but you could still see Hotch and Morgan, both having an arm around each other. She picked up the stack and got to see the second picture, a selfie with Kate, Spencer and him before she heard Spencer coming down the stairs and placed everything back. 

"You got everything?"

He nodded and hold on to his bag. 

"We still have time till the others arrive so tell me, what secret's does this house keep." Without a word Spencer placed his bag on the table and went to the freezer pulling icecream out of it and two spoons from the drawer next to it. "I like this house even more."

They sat down on the red couch, eating the icecream in silence before they heard the others pull up and put the rest back before heading out. Taking the lead with their car so the others could follow Reid's direction, that were only one word answers. "You are gonna see him again soon."

"Left."

"Spence a little heads up Please." JJ said, knowing that was payback for starting on that topic. 

When they entered the building they found Morgan and his team just about to start working out. "Someone looks like they just catched a serial killer." Morgan announced causing them cheers from his team. 

"Someone looks like they have been working out." JJ teased him, and it wasn't a lie. His body had changed since leaving the FBI and training even harder.

"Says you." He pulls her into a hug. "It was good seeing you again. Say hi from Will for me and to the boys of course."

"Henry has been asking when he can spend a day with Uncle Derek again, and I quote kick some ass." Derek had watched him ones, he must have been around 6 or seven and had no idea what to do with him, it was a spontaneous decision since JJ asked in the group chat if someone could take him for a few hours, so he took him to a trampoline park and maybe got to have a lot of fun with him as they were standing on those things you have to hold your balance on to not get pushed down by the other. "So maybe let us see your pretty face in Washington once in while."

"I will." 

"And bring some clothes do you always walk around like this?" Emily joked looking at Morgans loose tank top. 

"You love it." And so they followed through,everyone getting a hug while there were small exchanges between his new and old team while Reid was shielding himself away till Emily announced that they slowly should be going. Morgan knew she would have noticed Reid not having said goodbye and that there would be enough time to say goodbye for him. 

And just as Morgan opened his arm,the kid nearly threw himself into Morgans arms, holding him tight and burying his face in his friends neck before to everyone's suprises starting to sob violently. Morgan was facing both teams as he bought one hand up to Spencer's curls and watched his old teams for any clues to why Spencer was this upset. "It's okay, whatever it is I am sure we can talk about it." He insured,waiting for the sobs to quiet down but they didn't instead Reid tried to talk through them.

"Please let me stay." Sadly Emily looked at Morgan shaking her head to inform him that it is not possible for him to stay. He had a job to do and if he would come to her with a reason, she would give him all the time off in the world. "I don't wanna go." 

"I know."

"Please let me stay."

"I would love to but its not happening kid."

"We didn't even got to really talk."

"Its okay,how about you call this evening."

"That's not the same."

"You've got a job to do."

"I don't wanna do that job anymore." Morgan could see a few of his old team freeze up while he knew that he didn't mean it. He was not thinking straight, his brain was trying to find a way avoiding to have to say goodbye.

"You don't mean that. C'mon let me dry that tears and then wheels up." Morgan tried letting go of Reid and slightly trying to push him away but he didn't let go. "Take a deep breath and then let go okay?"

"I don't want to go back to Washington."

"You will come back in less than 40 days."

"37"

"Look, that's not much." Morgan tried, running his hand up and down Spencer's side. "And nothing will come between that. I will pick you up as always and then you can spend your days here.I promise you that okay?" 

"I don't want to let go. I don't want to be away from you again."

"I don't want to either and I know this is hard for you but we will see each other again and ones you are back home the time will fly by." He knows he is not entirely guilty of being the reason Spencer reacts to this the way he does. A long list of people leaving have created this but he sure as hell was guilty of leaving a huge imprint. He wasn't better than Gideon or Alex or even Elle who had just left him and never looked back, he hurt him as much as they did. "C'mon, before I detect that JJ and you ate my icecream." 

"How-" Shocked she looked at him.

"You steal icecream everywhere you go, c'mon it's not as secret." Emily spoke. 

"Okay kid, time to release me." Reid followed Morgans instruction letting him wipe his tears away. "I will see you in 37 days,promise?" He held up his fist so they could to their high-five-fist-bump-thing and Reid went with it. "Good, I love you."

"I love you too." He quietly mumbled and Morgan looked at him in shook. Till this days he had never said it back. Sure he meant it but he never said it. He always shows it otherwise, while Morgan from the beginning made sure to tell him that directly to his face so he wouldn't miss it. 

"What are you doing to me?" He said with tears in his eyes before letting his hand slice off Reids shoulder and watching him quietly walk over to JJ, giving Morgan a shyly wave before heading out. 

It was not the first time he regretted leaving the team but it hurts, watching Matt walk out as the last person,giving him a nod.

"I need a minute." 

He sat in front of his locker for quite some time before he got a text from Street saying. "Dinner at our house tonight with the team." And knew it wasn't a Rossi cooked meal but it was what would make him happy. His own team that he had closed into his heart over the time and that he didn't want to miss. Even though there will never be a team,filling his heart like the BAU.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


End file.
